


Ice & Love on Christmas

by chillontheside



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillontheside/pseuds/chillontheside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skating is like dancing, and an ice rink is like a club where you can skate up to anyone and skate the pants off of them. </p><p>Sebastian likes to think he rocks at metaphors (which are usually inspired by hot guys). Too bad he can’t really use that one for a pick-up line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice & Love on Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> um, sorry, the title sucks but for some reason I can't come up with anything for this story, it's been "ice rink Kurtbastian" for too long.
> 
> Happy Holidays!

*

"I can't believe I let you talk me into it," squeals Kurt and squeezes Santana and Rachel's hands.

"Hummel, you're cutting my blood supply. If I end up left-handed, you’ll be jerking off with your left hand too."

"Shut up," he hisses and clutches tighter as the girls drag him around the rink.

He catches sight of a couple skating expertly in front of them, doing all those twirls and spins. Damn. He imagines how pathetic _he_ must look – awful posture, no balance, scared crazy eyes - 

He is a _Hummel_. He is _Kurt Hummel_. He can do whatever he puts his mind to. He can skate. 

Yeah, right.

He throws himself into it. And it gets him thrown off the balance onto the ice a couple of times. 

Finally he manages to make a full round without falling or gripping the barrier. After that he gains speed, thinking, _Really, it’s not even that hard, he totally can_ \- and barrels into someone, who stumbles and falls on his back. Kurt’s equilibrium tips and he smashes right into the guy. 

“Oomph,” gets out of Kurt and he immediately tries to stand up. But his skates skid and he falls flat on his ass, legs apart. 

He focuses on the man he’s smashed into and babbles, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t see, I apologize, it’s my first time skating and it’s so hard - “

The man stands up gracefully and stretches a hand towards Kurt, cutting off his speech. “Up?” he asks, curving his lips.

Kurt gingerly takes the hand but it clasps firmly around his and helps him stand. Once on his feet (or more like on thin metal sticks, oh god who even thought of this sport) Kurt sways, trying to find the balance. The guys’ hands fly to his forearms to steady him.

“Thanks,” flushes Kurt and _really_ looks at him.

“It’s fine, handsome,” the guy smirks, blatantly checking him out. 

Kurt is sure his cheeks (and nose) are red from the cold, and it hides his blush very well. He still looks the guys over. He is, well, kind of handsome, if you don’t consider a weird looking dark blue coat and baggy grey jeans. He’s got a green beanie on though, and it really matches his eyes. He’s also taller and his scarf looks really soft.

“Liking what you see, handsome?” asks the guy smoothly.

Kurt can’t help it, he really can’t. He’s a nice person but sometimes - “Not really. Is it a coat or a big bag you stole from Santa and dyed?”

The guy doesn’t seem to be at the least affected. “You should see what’s underneath. You’ll like it, I guaran-fucking-tee,” he says cockily.

Kurt hums thoughtfully and bites his lips, pointedly looking the guy over again. 

He doesn’t know what else to say actually. Or do. It’s not like he can try skating back away from the guy. He’s probably the only reason Kurt is still standing without more bruises on his ass. 

The guy clears his throat and raises an eyebrow, “I’m Sebastian.”

“Kurt,” he replies surprisingly calmly. 

“I can help you with the skating, handsome.”

“I haven’t even seen you skate,” retorts Kurt.

Sebastian grips his arms and skates back to the barrier bringing Kurt with him. Damn, he is strong. Kurt leans against the barrier and crosses his arms on his chest, waiting. 

“Show me what you’ve got,” he challenges. 

And with an arrogant smile Sebastian starts swirling and jumping and being all graceful, long legs, definitely strong, able to support (Kurt stops that thought before it gets too far) – and so so sexy. 

“What do you think, handsome?” he returns to Kurt and smirks.

“If you think that calling me handsome repeatedly is going to get you in my pants, you are wrong.”

Sebastian frowns, shaking his head impatiently, “I’m talking about the skating, man! What about the skating?”

_He’s sort of cute._

“Oh,” breathes out Kurt. “That was alright,” he shrugs, trying to sound not as impressed as he is.

“So that’s how you’re gonna be, huh?” Sebastian asks, squinting suspiciously. “Okay then. I’ll be my alright-skating away, happy holidays,” he says indifferently and he turns around, actually leaving – 

“Wait!”

Sebastian veers back and grabs Kurt’s hand, tugging him away from the barrier, “Knew you couldn’t resist.”

“You are a good skater,” grins Kurt, gripping at Sebastian’s hand and letting his eyes sweep over his body. 

“If I have my way with you, you’ll be too,” says Sebastian and looks at him expectantly, as if waiting for Kurt’s indignant reaction.

Kurt simply rolls his eyes, “Bring it on.”

*

“Are you a freaking figure skater?”

“Nope, just very talented.” He leans in and whispers in Kurt’s ear, “In all fields.”

During the hour they’ve been skating Kurt has gotten much better at clutching different parts of Sebastian (above the waist, duh) but not much better at skating.

“How do they even do it?” Kurt gestures at the couple who’s just whizzed past them at an impossible speed. “They can get seriously hurt.”

“Yeah, well... We can get hurt too, in lots of ways. And I don’t ming,” he says, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh shut up,” elbows him Kurt. 

It’s amusing how Sebastian can’t seem to stop making all these innuendos and inappropriate remarks. Kurt wonders if that usually works for him and if does, then what kind of guys Sebastian usually hangs out with.

It’s not like Kurt’s complaining though. Sebastian’s hot and sort of nice for helping him out, ulterior motive or not. Kurt finds he _is_ having fun (despite falling like a thousand times), and Sebastian is the reason why.

Now Kurt is also actually interested to see the body underneath all this awful clothes because damn, it feels like a very nice body. With _muscles._

Obviously, he hasn’t had sex in a while.

“Whatcha think,” Sebastian slinks up to him and puts a hand on his waist, “we make that one round –“

“Hi!” a girl suddenly appears in front of him, stretching out a hand, “I’m Mandy.”

“I’m Mark,” a guy also shakes his hand and smiles easily.

“Oh. Hi,” Kurt isn’t sure how he should react, looking at Sebastian for help. 

Sebastian winces and says quickly, “My friends,” and starts moving Kurt away from them.

The guy, Mark, starts explaining hastily, addressing Kurt, “It’s just he dragged us here, on a fucking cold Christmas evening, _for a skate_ , but then he disappears to hang out with some guy – um, no offence. We let you two have some fun but, like, it’s getting boring, so we figured we should crash your little party.”

Kurt slowly nods and looks at Sebastian. “That’s fair.”

“Yeah, right,” he huffs and glares at them. “What do you want?”

Kurt finds it amusing for a millisecond before - 

“Excuse me – um.” Rachel Berry’s voice interjects, “Kurt?“

He takes a deep breath and waves a hand beside himself, “These are Rachel and Santana.” 

“And he is - ?” Santana skates in and raises an eyebrow at Sebastian.

“Sebastian,” he says with a curt nod.

“It looks like we have a big company here,” says Mandy cheerfully, nodding at the girls.

Sebastian squeezes Kurt’s waist and says, “Well, now that you’ve got your company, we can go do our thing now, right, Kurt?”

He nods eagerly, glancing briefly at Rachel and trying to communicate to her: _do not ruin this for me, don’t you dare._

“And what is your thing exactly?” asks Rachel, narrowing her eyes.

Kurt sighs. She can’t take hints. 

Sebastian smiles innocently and answers for him, “Skating.”

Mandy and Mark groan. “Come on, we’re tired. Let’s just go get hot chocolate somewhere. This has worn me out,” Mark says.

Everyone looks from one to another. 

“Okay, let’s just do this – we skate for one more hour and then go do whatever you want,” suggests Sebastian, glancing briefly at Kurt.

“Sounds alright to me,” shrugs Santana.

“Alright, now, if you don’t mind,” says Sebastian with faux-politeness, “I’d still like to teach Kurt a few tricks,” and Kurt finds himself being quickly whisked away to the opposite side of the rink.

*

All six of them end up going to a cafe together.

On their way there they mingle and Kurt does end up moving to Rachel and Santana’s side for a while but the conversation quickly picks up – they are all students, all live off campus, all alone on Christmas in a big city. In the end, Kurt gravitates towards Sebastian because well, he _really_ enjoys his company.

Sebastian touches him, accidentally and not. They sit together in a booth, sipping hot chocolate and Sebastian’s stealing his marshmallows because he thinks that Kurt’s got more of them. Their thighs are pressed together and for a while Kurt doesn’t even pay attention to the conversation, focusing solely on Sebastian. 

He lays a hand on Kurt’s back and it stays there, slowly sliding down to his waist. Kurt puts his hand on Sebastian’s knee and they sit like this.

“Guys, do you wanna, like, celebrate Christmas together?”

Santana glances at Rachel, “Well, it sounds cool -”

“But we actually got robbed when we invited a stranger to our place last Christmas, so we’ve been very careful with that ever since,” finishes Rachel.

“Also, that guy tied Kurt up while they were role-playing and left him like that for the whole night,” smirks Santana.

Kurt looks away, his face red. Sebastian nudges him and whispers, “Role-playing, huh? Tell me more.”

“You wish,” mutters Kurt through gritted teeth.

Mark snorts. “It does sound a little bit funny. But you can go to our place. It’s pretty big. Beside,” and he glances at the two other guys, “I don’t think we can separate these two now. They’ll bite.”

Sebastian clanks his teeth at him. Kurt rolls his eyes. 

“We’ve got lots of food, and Mandy majors in food,” continues Mark.

“It’s culinary arts, dumbass!”

“And you’ve got me there, as well,” Sebastian whispers hotly and very loudly in Kurt’s ear.

Kurt levels him with a glare but doesn’t move away. “We’re in,” he says.

Sebastian squeezes his waist. 

*

Rachel and Santana go back to their loft to get all the food. They keep looking pointedly at Kurt but he ignores them. Leaving Sebastian and his delightful remarks and the comfort of his hands is not what he wants to do right now. So he goes with their new friends. It might be unsafe and all kinds of stupid but it also feels right.

He prides himself on being a great cook but compared to Mandy, he is an amateur. Rachel and Santana bring their turkey and they end up having two. It's a pain in the ass but they manage. 

Sebastian steals a kiss once. Kurt is hidden from everyone by the opened door of the fridge, trying to find a bag of leeks there when Sebastian steps up to him and quickly presses a kiss to the corner of his lips. Kurt turns his head, wanting more but Sebastian is already pulling away, grinning. "Later," he mouths.

Kurt steals a kiss too. It's what they do now, he figures. He's not as risky with it, he just takes a chance he's lucky enough to get. He's setting the table (the floor - they don't have that many chairs or a table big enough for a dinner of six) in the living room when Sebastian strolls in with a box of glasses and smiles, "They told me to bring it here." He squats down and places it beside Kurt. 

"Thanks," he replies and, rising up from the floor, kisses Sebastian, right on the lips. They are chapped but warm and nice, and Sebastian moves them against Kurt's.

"You're welcome," he says softly, standing up.

*

"What do you mean you've never read Vogue?"

Sebastian shrugs and the movement resonates through Kurt because he has his arms around him. "I might have flicked through the pages but I never like sat down and religiously read it. That’s how _you_ do it, right?"

Kurt huffs. "That'd explain your terrible fashion choices, _doctor_."

"Hey, I'll always be wearing a white coat - who cares what I have underneath?"

Kurt widens his eyes in horror but doesn't comment.

"Oh, Sebastian - no, wait, it doesn't sound right, what's your last name?" chips in Santana.

"Smythe."

"Oh, Smythe," she repeats, "You've just gotten yourself _unlaid_."

"Shut up," cuts her off Kurt.

She pouts but doesn't say anything else.

Sebastian pokes at Kurt's arm and dips down to his ear, "She's wrong, right?"

"She is," replies Kurt, flattered by the trace of worry in Sebastian's voice.

"Good," he mutters and leans back on the coach.

*

"We can't hide here for long."

"No, we can't."

Their lips touch again as Kurt's hands slide down Sebastian's back to cup his ass. 

"You do have an amazing body," he concedes.

"Wanna see?" Sebastian pulls away to look into Kurt's eyes. “Erm – and like _not_ tonight ...” he adds hesitantly.

The mulled wine he's had makes him slow but it does dawn on him. His breath hitches as he studies Sebastian's earnest expression.

"You mean it – about _not_ tonight?"

Sebastian wraps his arms tighter around Kurt and hums in agreement. 

"And not because they probably won't let us have any alone time tonight?" 

Sebastian shakes his head, "No, definitely not. We can totally _not_ get naked tonight. And, like, go get some muffins tomorrow. Just the two of us."

Kurt really is glad he's never learnt how to ice-skate.

"Is it because I have so many bruises from your skating lessons?" asks Kurt, eyes crinkling.

"Maybe," teases Sebastian and his hands are suddenly on Kurt's ass, kneading and massaging.

"Do you have massage oil?" Kurt's hands start working on Sebastian's lower back, sliding up.

"Yeah, I do," he whispers hotly in his ear and yanks Kurt closer so that their groins line up. He can feel a growing bulge there but he just ruts against it calmly, without urgency, eyes trained on Sebastian's face. 

They groan loudly before they have a change to connect their mouths to muffle the sound. 

A hand bangs at the door. Hard.

"No having sex in the bathroom!" yells Mandy. 

They pull away, laughing.

"Come on, let's get back before they break the door - "

"Yeah, because they miss us so much," remarks Sebastian.

"Come on," Kurt kisses him, slipping his tongue inside just for a moment before pushing Sebastian completely away and unlocking the door. "We can gossip about them over muffins tomorrow."


End file.
